Low-profile resins have been described that contain unsaturated polyester resins, thermoplastic low-profile additives, and a polymerizable monomer, usually styrene. In addition to these components other materials have been added to low-profile systems to improve specific properties.
The Iseler, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,622,354 describes "phase stabilizing agents" that comprise a select group of compounds from three classes: fatty acids, dimer acids and polyester polyols. When used in an SMC formulation where the thermoplastic low-profile additive is polymethylmethacrylate and a urethane prepolymer is included, the phase stabilizing agent reduces the gross separation that occurs during the maturation process. The resin compositions described by Iseler et al. are two-pack systems that formerly phase-separated during maturation prior to the addition of the phase stabilizers.
The Ochsenbein et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,473,544 describes an anti-shrink additive with a tri- or tetrafunctional polyether condensation product of propylene oxide or a triol or tetrol wherein the condensation product is acidified in such a manner that it possesses at least one terminal acidic functional group per elementary molecule. This material is used as a low-profile additive.
The Atkins U.S. Pat. No. 4,555,534 describes low-shrink pigmentable unsaturated polyester resins which comprises a polyester resin comprising the reaction product of an olefinically unsaturated dicarboxylic acid or anhydride and a polyol, an olefinically unsaturated monomer, a thickening agent, a pigment, a carboxylated vinyl acetate polymer low-profile additive, and a surface active compound. The Atkins '534 patent describes low-shrink resins having improved uniformity of pigmentation in internally pigmented thickened polyester molding compositions. These pigmentable resin systems are low-shrink, and not low-profile. The surface quality of these pigmentable systems is considerably inferior to surfaces required for automotive appearance applications.
Although the use of low-profile additives and thickening agents, as described, do effect some degree of improvement in the antishrinkage and surface smoothness characteristics of the unsaturated polyester compositions, it is still not possible to achieve the degree of surface smoothness required of today's thermoset molded articles.